federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Katal Wolfe nee T'Kassus
Katal Wolfe nee T'Kassus is the once troubled engineer and daughter of the infamous Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus. Fighting hard to earn her place in the military, she eventually resigned to fulfill her dreams of becoming a mother. Katal resides on Bajor and has recently remarried her ex-husband. She puts her effort into her family in hopes of being a good mother and balancing her work as a freelance engineer and specialist. Background Information Over the years of her own Starfleet service, Katal often ran into Lorbadin who filled in the role of an archenemy type. He was constantly trying to kill her or those she was associate with in his attempts to destroy the Federation. When Lorbadin was assassinated in 2381, Katal was more relieved than sadden. In 2379, her father Lorbadin had assumed the role of Praetor of Romulus and took another wife by the name of A'lara. For some time, Rahel was believed to be Lorbadin's biological son and therefore Katal's half-brother, however during the First Romulan-Cardassian war his true parentage was revealed. In 2372 she explained: "Other members of the T'Kassus family...there are only threeleft. Myself, my father, and his father. All the others have been well....assassinated by various factions in the empire because of their power or they have...died mysteriously." Personal Life Terrance Reed (2365-2367): Katal met her first boyfriend, Terrance Reed, while she was a freshmen at the Academy and he was her Professor. Teaching her main engineering class, she excelled which earn her his attention. Soon enough, they started a secret relationship because Reed was the first to show Katal the attention she desperately craved. They maintained a relationship for nearly two years until, in 2367 her mother died in the Battle of Wolf 359. Distraught, Katal went to seek comfort from Terrance, only to see him in bed with another Cadet. Enraged, she attacked him, nearly killing Reed. She was placed on personal leave and faced with a Court Martial, but it was dismissed due to momentary insanity. In 2372, Reed came back with a vendetta, Katal's actions having ruined his career and left him with a permanent limp. Framing her for Romulan conspiracies against Starfleet, he was eventually found out and murdered. Eben Dorr CP (2376): Katal met the father of her first child while working together in engineering for years on both DS9 and USS Fenrir and was an interest of Eben's mainly in the physical sense. When she was possessed by a pah-wraith, it was easy enough to have them together. But, when Katal conceived and was no longer possessed she made the decision to abort their child since she was married to Marcus at the time. This effectively destroyed her relationship with Eben, but he was able to anticipate her actions and saved the baby. Currently, they talk from time to time but are not friends. They have one child together. Andorian Quad (2373-2374): Katal met her quad partners, Qadira Roshen, Isaac Hammond, and Marlon Nadis bonded in November, 2373 after they came to the station previously to be part of its science team. As Qadira was the only Andorian of the bunch, she maintained the glue of the relationship and formed a very close bond with Katal. The quad was together for nearly a year until Katal started to drift away, still pining for Marcus despite everything that had happened. They broke up in April 2375. Katal and Qadira never made up until Qadira was hit with a houdini on AR-558 in 2375 just before she died. Katal still maintains a friendship with Marlon, and gave her first son Benjamin the middle name Isaac in honour of her former lover who sacrificed himself in the Dominion War shortly before Qadira's own death. T'Pok (2374-2375): Katal met her ex-boyfriend shortly after her break up from the Andorian Quad. At the beginning of the year, T'Pok had asked Katal to be his partner in his ponn farr. Happy to help, the week long experience made them bond together on a more emotional level. The pair attempted to date and though there were feelings and love from both sides, T'Pok's stoic Vulcan nature did not suit Katal's own passionate need to be emotionally reenforced. They separated, but remain very close friends. Faran Una (2384-2386): Katal met her ex-lover when her deceased husband's new host came back into Katal's life in hope of continuing a relationship with her. Having trouble sorting out his feelings from the previous host, Faran maintains love and feelings for, not only Katal, but Cathasach's children as well. Hesitant at first to get back into a relationship with Faran they never married. When a future Cathasach came back and the couple reunited briefly Faran was unable to handle it and they parted ways in 2386. They are now estranged. They have one child together. Carill Savoi (2386-2387): Katal met her ex-fiance after having an affair with him while she was still married to Cathasach. While it was only a one time thing, she had known him before as a cousin of her second husband Marcus. Sometime after Cathasach died in 2383, Carill was able to bond with her and her children when his expertise in empathic abilities was able to calm her son Benjamin. From there, he had taken more of a caretaker role - especially after her attempted suicide. As things progressed she realized he was the best person for stability and they are engaged; however a month before the wedding, her ex-husband Marcus proposed which threw things for a loop and postponed the wedding which was eventually cancelled altogether and they remain friends, however distantly. Current Spouse(s) Marcus Wolfe Katal met her first husband, Marcus Wolfe CP, in 2371 when he had transferred from the USS Fenrir to DS9. Katal formed a bond to him almost right away, however Marcus' eyes were elsewhere. While he continued to court Jadzia Dax, Katal pined for him on the side, though always remained his friend. Stick together throughout the war and Jadzia's eventual death, the couple finally got together and married. This marriage was short-lived, however as Katal soon came to realize she was never her husband's first choice. Finally over her attachment to Marcus, they divorced. During a whirlwind affair when Katal was engaged to Carill Savoi, Marcus and Katal were engaged and finally remarried once she was able to see he could fully accept and embrace her children with Una. They have two children together. Previous Spouse(s) Cathasach Una Katal met her second husband, Cathasach Una, originally on DS9 but reacquainted in 2378 on Earth. Having just moved after a divorce, Katal was a single mother with Benjamin. Cathasach was engaged to Allysann Knight at the time, but upon Ally's assimilation, Katal and Cath got closer. Soon, in early 2379, Katal got pregnant and the couple decided to marry. They later adopted two more children, and had a set of twins making their family a family of eight! So many children so fast added an extra burden between them, as well as jealously and mistrust on both sides. Katal was unhappy and she had an affair with Carill Savoi. Regretting the decision, she returned to Cathasach and attempted to work things out. Moving to Bajor, they had managed a comfortable medium when Cathasach was killed in 2383. They have three children and two adopted children together. Children Katal has one child with Eben Dorr named Tucker Dorr CP. Katal has two children with Marcus Wolfe named Benjamin Wolfe CP and Rahne Wolfe. Katal has a step-daughter with Marcus Wolfe named Karyn Dax-Wolfe. Katal has three children with Cathasach Una named N'lani Wolfe, Lauren Wolfe and Luke Wolfe. They changed their names after their mother remarried. Katal adopted two children with Cathasach Una named Mylee Mawiziki-Wolfe and Wolfe-Koran Jatar. Katal has one child with Faran Una named Farhi Wolfe. Grandchildren Katal has one grandchild from Lauren and Eben Dorr named Atticus Dorr. All grandchildren with last name Dhow/Dhaja, while biologically her grandchildren, are from a future version of her daughter N'lani. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2365-2370, Katal entered into the Engineering division after taking a year of Academy prep. Because of her Romulan heritage, Katal found apply for and being accepted into the Academy much trouble. Finally, because of her mothers status of Captain, Katal was granted permission. In her third year, 2367, her mother died in the Battle of Wolf 359. After a mental breakdown and attacking one of her Professors, Katal was subjected to a Court Martial. That was dismissed, however do to insanity. She was forced to take a years leave where she returned to finish her degree in 2370 with a double major in Aerospace Engineering and Design and Quantum Mechanics. As her graduating thesis, Katal worked with several other engineers but was the sole designer of the warp engines for the Nova Class ship. This achievement earned her the Cocharan Award of Excellent, as well as notoriety within the field of Engineering. Military Service During the summer after her graduation, Katal still needed more time to cope with the death of her mother, taking on a crewmen's rank. Finally, in September of 2369, she was given the rank of Ensign and transferred to the USS Apollo. There she served for a year before moving on to Deep Space Nine. Because of her Romulan side, Katal often found it hard to be tank seriously as an officer. Many, especially those in security, wished to keep her rank down. Determined to fight for her rights, she applied for a training program upon where, if completed, one would be automatically promoted. Passing the first set of requirements, she was promoted to Lt.JG in 2371 and later a full Lieutenant in 2373. In May, 2374 the station fell to the Dominion, but Katal and the team of engineers were responsible for the self-replicating mines. Later, Katal transferred to the USS Fenrir as the Chief Engineer. She remained there until 2376 where she assumed the same role on Deep Space nine until she became pregnant with Benjamin and resigned to start a family. Katal was briefly recommissioned on Earth as a consultant, maintaining her rank of Lt. Commander from later 2378 to mid-2379 when she left due to pregnancy yet again. Currently, she remains as a civilian consultant. Rank History: Crewmen: May 2370-Sept 2370 ** Ensign: Sept 2370-2371 ** Lt. JG: 2371-2373 ** Lieutenant: 2373-2374 ** Lt. Commander: 2374-2376 ** Resigned: ''2376-2378 ** ''Lt. Commander: 2378-2379 ** Resigned: 2379 Reprimands At the beginning of her career, Katal was mostly likely to be accosted for 'Disorderly Conduct' or 'Failure to Follow Orders.' Her most notable blotches include two Court Martial's. In 2367, Katal was charged with the attempted murder of Commander Terrance Reed. Charges were dismissed after allegations of sexual abuse by Commander Reed towards Cadet T'Kassus and several other female Cadets who came forward. After a psychological evaluation, it was determined that Katal was suffering from temporary insanity spurred by the death of her mother, Captain Laura Fabbro, at the Battle of Wolf 359. She was sentenced one year of leave and psychological counselling. In 2370, Katal was charged with treason against the United Federation of Planets after evidence of communications to Romulus and Romulan technology was found in her possession. This evidence indicated that she was conspiring with the Tal'Shiar. Charges were dropped after evidence of sabotage and incrimination, given by the last testimonial of Terrance Reed. Evidence submitted via holovideo record by the Romulan Empire. No sentence was handed down. Civilian Career Since resigning from the Federation, Katal is now self-employed as a freelance engineer. She takes on projects from the Federation, as well as private contractors or companies. Now on Bajor, she is currently working as a consultant for the University and will often teach classes or courses to first year students. Katal collects and makes ships in bottles (whether they are modern or historical). Medical Procedures In Post 12089 (c. April 04, 2384), Katal underwent a drastic genetic rearrangement performed by Kai Cevdak-Ross. Taking part of Katal's Aunt Emily's DNA, Kai was able to reconstruct the woman to she was fully Terran, effectively removing all the Romulan DNA. Now, Katal is more genetically a sister to her mother Laura than a daughter. Her appearance changed which Katal describes: 'She closed her eyes, now a dark blue, her hair brown not black, pointed ears gone, another two inches on her height making her 5'4" when she finally stood up with her partners help. Katal rubbed over her stomach, feeling weaker, her eye sight not as crisp and facial features less prominent...hell even her feet were a little bigger. Katal's general metabolism was drastically lowered, making her eventually gain weight. Other changes included a reduced eye sight and strength, as well as a change to red blood. She always suffers from the occasional grand-mal seizure as a side effect of the genetic shifts. In May of 2388, Katal made the decision to have the procedure reversed. Using the same techniques as before, she was put through he transporter and made to be back to Romulan/Terran, using genetic information from her children and samples from the previous times extraction. So far, she has been without serious side effects. 1 Katal Wolfe nee T'Kassus Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Star Empire Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2347 Category:All Characters